Vice Versa
by The Executioner
Summary: *Chapter 4 is up* What would happen if Bulma was the Saiyan Princess and Vegeta the genious weak earthling? A cool B/V romance get together *.* please read....its good:)
1. Default Chapter

Ok, the first couple chapters will be kind of an intro to the vice versa story. The storyline will pick up soon enough though. It starts out skipping around different scenes; when VEGETA originally makes his first appearance, and a few of the times when both Bulma and Vegeta are found in. Remember this is an Alternate Universe so im probably gonna change some of the stuff. Please read and enjoy! I wouldnt hate reviews either...those always make people feel special, even weird 'ol me *o*  
  
%The Executioner%  
  
P.S. Anyone wanna be a betta reader?  
  
"We will be reaching Earth in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." said the male mechanical voice of Princess Bulma's space pod. As the word zero came out, Bulma felt herself come into contact with the surface.  
  
Bulma exited her pod and began looking at her surroundings. There were several humans who were awaiting the sight of her. What they saw made them look- no- GAWK at her beautiful self, and she didn't want them to. She raised her ki, shot out and killed all the lesser beings in under 10 seconds. After a minute, her two unworthy assistants still hadn't emerged from their pods.  
  
"You two dim wits ready yet?" yelled Bulma in an annoyed, yet calm voice.  
  
"Wha-what?? Oh! Yes my lady." said Radditz with a sleepy manner.  
  
"Of course my lady. I was just making sure it was safe to come out....I MEAN I was checki-" but Nappa was interruptes by his Princess.  
  
"Both of you save your miserable excuses! I happen to be in a good mood, so we'll be off . I can hardly wait to watch you kick the shit out of those useless fighters. Unless your too tired??"  
  
Knowing what it would mean to even reply to her highness, the two Saiyan males flew as fast as they could towards the area where their scouters pathetically over normal power levels.  
  
The Princess smirked and launched into the air. She passed the time by entertaining herself in the best manner possible; by the time she arrived at the designated area, over 200,000 humans had been murdered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ON NAMEK  
  
Vegeta stumbled, but relentlessly climbed up the clif spo he could have a view of the fight without being noticed. Once the top was reached, he saw what used to be an amazingly beautiful woman lying dead on the ground. She had a hole about the size of a can of paint punctured through her armor. What a pity....but at least she died still looking....good enough Vegeta thought. WAIT! Wasn't that the evil bitch from hell who killed (his girlfriend....I coudn't have used Yamchette! Janice takes the place of ) Janice? Just thinking of her made himself feel like sobbing. But he was a man, and no man would ever stoop so low as to cry. Have strength! We'll revive her with the Dragon Balls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WHEN ALL WERE WISHED BACK TO LIFE AND TO EARTH  
  
With Janice siting in his lap, Vegeta listened attentively to the news that was being announced to everyone.  
  
"Namek has been destroyed, along with our Goku and Freiza...." stated Piccolo (I don't know who really delivered the news, cause its been so long but its good enough, right?)  
  
"GOKU!? OH NO! My beloved Goku!" yelled Chichi, right before crying like a maniac with Gohan, in his shoulders.  
  
Several cries were made of the likes, and many MANY tears were shed. It wasn't until then that Vegeta noticed a very pissed looking Princess sitting at the foot of a tree. He walked up to her and stared at her before saying  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
  
"What's it to you shorty?"  
  
"Well, if you want, you can stay at Capsule Corporation. It's big enough and rich enough to feed you...." Vegeta ended hesitantly.  
  
Bulma tok a little minute to herself to ponder this...offer. Does he want to mate? No, he already has one to himself. Well, that would keep him out of my way. Rich? Good food....a genious....could build me a machine like the one Kakarot has! She looked up to him, stood up, and answered; "All right then. Where to?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AFTER GOKU'S RETURN  
  
Vegeta and Janice were woken up by their intercom beeping like hell.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta dear! It's your mother. I need to go out for the day and I want you to check on the pot rost, then make sure you do the laundry and I want Janice to clean the house."  
  
"And you wake us up at," Vegeta checked the clock and found it to be 10 o'clock. "All right, have fun wherever you'll go." With that he shut the intercom.  
  
"Someone's in a good mood. I guess I'll get strted for the day."  
  
"You want to get up without playing?" said Vegeta in a sexy voice.  
  
Janice chuckled, but got out of the bed none the less.  
  
"I need to go to work now, so I can be back to clean the house." She gave a kiss to him got dressed, did her bathroom stuff, and left the room all with Vegeta gazing at her.  
  
There's something she's not telling me He then got up and did the same, and proceded to the kitchen.  
  
Downstairs, he found Bulma gulping down the last bites of her meal. He made his coffee, and while putting the sugar into it, he felt his left butt cheek be slapped.  
  
"Get out of my way, 'honey'," said Bulma in an agressive, yet mocking tone as she went to the sink to dump her empty plates.Vegeta moved at her request. After a couple weeks, she hadn't found it so bad to be SOMEwhat curtious.  
  
"So, what's up with the woman Jr of the house?"  
  
"I was asking myself the same thing...." said a distant Vegeta.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh, shouldn't have asked. ANYway, you almost done with your oh- so-important project? 'Cause I need to begin my trainning."  
  
Bulma had also found that you get more with sweet than with sour. If perhaps Vegeta took advantage of this, than she would just threaten his weak life, and therefore USUALLY get what she wanted.  
  
"Give me 10 minutes....How much gravity?"  
  
"Hm......230"  
  
"Sure thing.coming right up  
  
"  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! What the FUCK did you do?! I don't feel ANY gravity, in fact, I fell lighter, a little TOOOOOOOOO lighter!!!!! You screwed up the fucking machine!! FIX IT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma, once done with her rant, she went into the lab, to find that Vegeta was not there. In the kitchen, she found Vegeta unconcious with his coffee spilled all over him.  
  
  
  
Well, done for now!:) hope you liked it please review whatever you want!!!:) 


	2. The Proposal

Well, if you guys were waiting for this, sorry it took so long to get out. I'm really happy for the reviews. SIX reviews:) hm.....i hope i can get more!!:) lol, ok well here is this wonderful second chapter.  
  
  
  
When Bulma entered the kitchen, she didn't understand why Vegeta had collapsed. She bent down to check if he was alive, and found a weak pulse. She checked for any wounds and found none. After a minute of thought, Bulma sniffed the coffee and smelled poison.  
  
Who could have poisoned him without me feeling their presence? Slowly and gently, Bulma picked up Vegeta and brought him to his room. Not knowing what else to do, she flew off somewhere in the woods to meditate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Janice and Yamcha were both in his bed; Yamcha looking at the ceiling arms crossed at his head, and Janice gazing at him. She felt guilty that she had poisoned the coffee Vegeta was to drink. At least it was for a good cause; the love of her life was now happy. I shouldn't let him use me like this. I swear, if he dumps me, I will kill him.  
  
"Yamcha, why did you want me to poison Vegeta?"  
  
After a moment of silence, Janice tried again;  
  
"I love you and all, but I seriously regret betraying him. What if he dies? Or if he's already dead?"  
  
Grudgingly, he turned to his side and looked at the woman, who was his key to success. I guess I will have to answer her  
  
"If Vegeta is dead, I will be able to have you by my side always..." Yamcha made sure he blushed lightly and gave her a small smile. This earned a half suspicious glance from Janice.  
  
"........."  
  
Before she could say anything, Yamcha had straddled her and was starting to do what always managed to change her train of thought. God, no matter how good a sex god he is, I can't keep on doing this....  
  
She thought of nothing else that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thinking over the possibilities of who could have poisoned Vegeta, Bulma felt angry. If Vegeta did die, no one would put up with her stay at Capsule Corporation. She really did need somewhere to stay. A princess does not, under any circumstances; sleep on something other than a bed. Besides, Vegeta was hot, and it was always fun to have someone to tease.  
  
Bulma finally thought of a possibility; Janice. She had seen Janice make coffee, and Vegeta had not remade it, so he would have drank from the same batch. What motive did she have to attack him? Bulma narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and decided to search for Janice's ki signature. It was located towards the east, way far from where she lived, and kept rising and diminishing. She's having sex! From the moans that I used hear, Vegeta is a sex god. What the hell is she doing in someone else's bed?  
  
While flying back to CC, Bulma didn't know what to do. It wasn't any of her business really, but she had to tell Vegeta. She frowned; it was Saiyan custom to reward anyone who helped them. She wanted his body, so would he oppose to sharing his bed for a few nights? Good thing I'm not male. I would feel weak if I had to ask. Bulma smirked to herself. It was decided, she would propose this deal to him, and if he refused, then... but that would not happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His first sight was the floor. Vegeta's torso was almost all off the bed, but his bottom half was spread horizontally across the bed. He pulled himself back completely onto the mattress, placed his head on the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. He tried to remember what had happened, and remembered coming back into the kitchen for another cup of coffee; he had been feeling poorly and decided to get some caffeine. Did I faint? How did I get here?  
  
Vegeta vaguely remembered being carried up the stairs, and immediately assumed it was Bulma. That was a bit odd, but he would live through it. How long had he been out? Nothing seemed to answer him, so he got up, but soon after ended back in bed. Vegeta felt too dizzy to stand, let alone walk. Before he could try any other options, his door opened.  
  
"Your awake, finally! Your weak body takes forever to heal."  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"All day yesterday and this morning."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Sit down and I'll tell you."  
  
Vegeta sat up but his head was spinning anyway.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"I have a proposal. And answers. You were poisoned, and it was Janice whom did that. She poisoned your coffee."  
  
"Do not say things you don't know. She would never poison me, we've known each other too long for that."  
  
"Apparently not long enough. I am willing to help you; in exchange for something else, of course."  
  
"Your assistance is not needed. Janice would never do such a thing."  
  
"Look, no one else was in the kitchen at all. Besides, I was there when she made the coffee."  
  
Vegeta glared at her, not sure if he should believe this. She would have no reason to lie.... I don't think.  
  
"And this proposal is?"  
  
"If I help you with this riddle, you will let me have your," Bulma stared down at Vegeta, " succulent body?"  
  
His eyes widened. He had never known she was attracted to him. Well, not really. Vegeta had always thought the teasing was common among Saiyans. He didn't really know what to say.  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"What? I want an answer now!" said Bulma in a an annoyed voice.  
  
"You'll just have to wait, or have no as an answer." Vegeta said curtly, surprising himself.  
  
"I have become pathetic..... If I don't get an answer before tomorrow night, it's off, and I will kill....a friend of yours." She said this with a non-challent air. By the end of the sentence, her voice was in a high mocking pitch.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." He sounded a it panicky.  
  
Bulma turned from her eye contact with Vegeta, and before she shut the door, said, "Oh, wouldn't I?" She chuckled and went downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not wanting to stay in the house while he was deciding, Vegeta left for a nearby bar to get a drink, once he was well enough.  
  
"I'll have a strawberry margherita; no salt on the rims." he told the bartender.  
  
When he got his drink, he noticed a familiar face staring at him. When she found him looking at her, she rose and came to sit by him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Do you remember me?" she said with a smile.  
  
"To be honest, your face is familiar, but I cannot seem to place you."  
  
The woman frowned slightly, but replied; "My name is Yelsa. We went to college together, remember?"  
  
A moment had passed before Vegeta's eyes lit up.  
  
"I remember now! Hello! How have you been? Let me buy you a drink."  
  
Yelsa grinned. The rest of the evening passed wonderfully, with the two catching up. They had never been friends, but acquaintances. Never the less, they hit it off. When the time came for their separation, Vegeta invited Yelsa over. She obviously accepted.  
  
  
  
Well, how was that?? Chapter 3 is already written, I'll just be waiting for reviews, lol:) peace out babes 


	3. .....

Okay people. Chapter three is here. Any one want to be a betta reader?  
  
As they undressed, only one of them had passion on their mind; this was Yelsa. Vegeta was still half heart broken, and he kept on thinking back to Bulma's proposal.  
  
If I help you with this riddle, will you let me have your- Bulma stared down at Vegeta- succulent body?  
  
She is rude and mean, but what man would throw this offer out the window? And to settle his conscience It's not like we would be using each other, we would just help each other out.   
  
The rest of the night, it turned out, did not hold pleasure for neither Bulma nor Vegeta. Bulma was enraged that he had dared bring back a weak HUMAN girl home, when he could have her. Him, however, had his thoughts all on Bulma, and by the end of his sex with Yelsa, was decided to accept her offer.  
  
As the woman quit moaning, Bulma had had enough, and made her way downstairs. She turned on the television and about an hour later, Vegeta came down as well. Without bothering to check if she was actually listening, he told Bulma, "It's a deal then."  
  
She simply nodded, while smirking. "That scum better be out of this house by tomorrow then."  
  
As expected, this got Vegeta's nerve.  
  
"I do not bring scum home!"  
  
"Fine. Sluts then. Only royalty is allowed to chose whom they wish. Commoners should be forced to celibacy until matrimony."  
  
"This is Earth. Welcome to it."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Well, I'm going in the kitchen then, your highness."  
  
"Like I give a damn."  
  
"Well, I think you do."  
  
Surprised, Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"You think I'll do you then and there."  
  
Bulma started to blush but caught herself, and began defending herself.  
  
"A princess does not have sex with anyone in a kitchen."  
  
Vegeta laughed at this, and Bulma none the less followed him into the kitchen. He filled up the teapot and set it on the range. While waiting for it to boil, he got the coffee out from the far left cupboard and a mug that was hanging on its hook.  
  
"Why do you always wake up at night to come and drink coffee?" Bulma asked as she sat down at the small table.  
  
"Aren't you breaking the 'personal boundaries' rule? It's none of your damned business that's why."  
  
Silence followed, until the whistle on the teapot began to hum. Vegeta poured the water into the coffee filled mug.  
  
"Coffee is disgusting."  
  
"No. Coffee is a miracle. No scientist or parent should be without it. No scientist or parent can live without it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Vegeta sat down in front of Bulma and blew on his drink.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, how long has it been since you've been with a guy?"  
  
"None of your damned business that's what." said Bulma, imitating Vegeta's voice from earlier. This earned her a chuckle.  
  
"I never took you to be a funny person."  
  
"I'm not, I was being....sarcastic. Besides, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
"I don't want to know."  
  
"I wasn't volunteering."  
  
Vegeta growled. Annoyed with these pointless throws, he stood up, put his mug in the sink, and made his way upstairs. Before he knew what was happening, he was pinned to the couch as he was passing the living room.  
  
"Stop acting so Saiyan-like..." Bulma purred, nuzzling his cheek.  
  
Completely baffled, Vegeta involuntarily shuddered. To regain his dignity, snapped his head even closer to her face and pretended to bite her. Bulma let out a lingering moan, and caught his lips with her own. She forced her tongue into his mouth, between his upper teeth and lip. He returned the favor, and brought his hands up to her waist. Bulma started trying to take her shirt off, but then received help from Vegeta. When it was time for her pants to come off, the lights suddenly turned on.  
  
"What the hell is going on here Vegeta!?" came a voice, whom belonged to Yelsa.  
  
Bulma had heard the woman come down, but had wanted Yelsa to find them here. She grinded her hips into his groin. Vegeta bit his lip, and tried to clear his face, but not in time. Yelsa saw the look and was completely outraged.  
  
"I said what the fuck is going on here Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma smirked, and turned to the other woman.  
  
"We were trying to have sex, until you came along." She emphasized the 'you' part.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He knew this was a battle he would lose.  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it Yelsa? So just get out."  
  
Smirking with satisfaction, Bulma proceeded to kiss Vegeta once again.  
  
"You're a disgusting man Vegeta. I thought you were an honest person. I thought..." Yelsa gave up when she realized no one was listening. She went upstairs to get dressed and leave.  
  
To be continued..... 


	4. Revelations

Since I've finally had time to get to a computer I've been able to update. Hope you enjoy it, and I hope to see a lot more reviews! Please:) lol. Well, I'll be letting you go now. Have fun kiddies!  
  
It had been exactly 2 minutes since Yelsa left, and the new couple were finally making their way upstairs. Bulma's legs were wrapped tightly around Vegeta's waist, and her arms around his neck. Their mouths had not separated, but it was with great difficulty that they reached Vegeta's room (which was nearest to the stairs). Bulma kept on squirming against his manhood due to her excitement, and he was forced to stop every there and then, or drop her.  
  
Just kissing him made it hard for her to form thoughts. She could tell by moving on him that he was big, and that she would not be disappointed. When they reached the room, Vegeta dropped her onto the bed, undressed and asked, "Do I need a condom?"  
  
Not knowing what is was, and not wanting to delay the sex any longer, Bulma shook her head. He straddled her and reached behind her to take her tail in his hands. Since Goku was his best friend, he knew what it would do to Bulma. He started rubbing the fur, "Oooh!" Bulma was at a loss of breath.  
  
He nudged her opening and another moan escaped her lips. Never ceasing his ministrations on her tail, he started thrusting into her. The pounding became faster, yet Vegeta made sure he didn't over the edge until the princess had. When she started scratching his back he let go of his control, and soon was roaring his pleasure. It was bliss. Bulma let out a full blown shriek; she had never felt this good in her life. Not only did he know what her tail needed, but he filled her like no other man. She had only slept with a couple guys, and they were no good. A routine similar to this occurred two more times before the sun started to rise and the two stopped.  
  
"You may not be Saiyan, but you have as much spunk."  
  
Bulma was spooning Vegeta. Somewhere, her mind wondered if his parents had heard. Of course not, they were out of town again. Vegeta had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. She couldn't believe how Saiyan like he was; thus her mounting attraction for him. His eyes suddenly opened.  
  
"We haven't slept all night," he commented.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
He snickered, and said, "I'm starting my day. I'll be taking a shower and then we need to talk about Janice."  
  
Bulma felt a little down at his last comment about Janice; she shouldn't be, and that is why she became angry.  
  
"I don't have time to talk about it now. I need to train."  
  
"Are you going back on your word?"  
  
"OF COUSRE NOT! I am a Saiyan and I always keep my word. We'll discuss it after I train."  
  
"I say we talk about it now."  
  
Vegeta was becoming a teensy bit annoyed.  
  
"I need to train."  
  
"You ARE going back on your word."  
  
Bulma placed her face strategically in front of his.  
  
"Never in the deal did it say we needed to follow your schedule."  
  
"Never in the deal did it say we needed to follow yours!"  
  
Irritated, Vegeta got up and entered the bathroom. I paid up first! Why shouldn't we discuss it now?  
  
Bulma believed that Vegeta was right. Asshole. I'll show him whose boss.... She got up, and went to her own bathroom.  
  
He finally gave up; they would talk about it after she had trained. She was going to keep her word. He was just annoyed that he had slept with her so quickly after the event with Janice, and fucking Yelsa. Vegeta sighed. Gee, I'm scum. That's what guys are supposed to be though, right? He didn't agree. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma came inside after 10 straight hours of training. Not once had she rethought to Vegeta; she'd had playmates before, even if they sucked. She went straight to the kitchen to eat anything she could find.  
  
Leaves... bread....meat.....the white stuff.....the red stuff......Gee, I should have added in the deal that he had to be my personal slave.  
  
Just as Bulma started eating her sandwich, Vegeta came in, his head in a book and not looking up. Still reading, he made his way to the cabinet, took out a cup then went to the fridge and took out the milk. Without problem did he pour it and return it to the fridge.  
  
"You ready to talk yet?" said Vegeta before taking a large gulp of his milk.  
  
Bulma didn't even look up.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
A very pissed off Vegeta got up to shake her, but before he could, Bulma had tossed him out of the way, which happened to be into a wall.  
  
"I said when I'm done training," finally replied the princess. She left with her sandwich still in her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On a rainy night, someone was knocking at his door. He got up to answer it and his beloved Janice stood there; completely drenched. His eyes started to well up. Just then, he knew that all his suspicions were not true. Janice had come back; all was well with the world.  
  
"Vegeta..... I'm so sorry. I love you! "  
  
"Janice....why did you poison me?."  
  
"I didn't! She forced me too..."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Suddenly, Janice's face became filled with rage and repulse.  
  
"THE ONE YOU LEFT ME FOR! The one who hurt you, even though you had been so kind to her! "  
  
"Bulma? That's not possible....She is Saiyan. Saiyan's keep their word...." Vegeta drifted off remembering he had hit him.  
  
"I'm sorry.....You're right....I let her trick me....." His face crumbled and he felt so distressed.  
  
As suddenly as it had come, the rage left.  
  
"Will you let me come inside?" she said in a sweet voice.  
  
Oblivious to her change in manner, he said, "Of course! Come inside I will get a fire started."  
  
She followed him to a fireplace. He left to make some hot cocoa, but in the meanwhile she undressed herself. When Vegeta came in, he dropped the two mugs. She looked so innocent, just standing there; but what she said next, was not so.  
  
"Do you want to make a deal? I'll fuck you constantly, and then we can talk about how to plot revenge against the bitch from hell."  
  
For no reason at all, Vegeta started screaming.....He couldn't stop. The pain of what she had said was unbearable. No....not of what she had said....of something else....what was hurting him?  
  
And then, Vegeta woke up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaah!!"  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start. His head hurt so badly that he just wanted to kill himslef. Memories of how he had hurt his head filled his brain. Unexpectedly, he was not in the kitchen. He had been brought to the Medical Wing....by who was a mystery. Vegeta reached up to his head and felt a bandage. Whoever had helped him had took care of his wound, but had forgotten the morphine. How kind.  
  
In the distance, he vaguely heard footsteps that alerted him that someone knew he was up; probably his savior.  
  
"Oh! You're finally awake! I was so worried!" said a distressed Janice. She ran to Vegeta, wearing one of her PJ's that she kept a Capsule Corp.  
  
Still dazed, he managed to get the word "Morphine" out, before falling once again into the wonderful world of (Disney lol) unconsciousness. Even in state of health, he could hear a cruel laugh coming from someone above him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Janice was in the house, and Bulma knew it. She had arrived about ten minutes after she hit her playboy. Bulma was curious what was happening, but she decided to wait another 7 hours until she went to pay him a visit. She had her doubts though, what if Janice was harming him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I didn't give him the morphine. I didn't give him the morphine. I'm treating like an animal that doesn't deserve to live. I think I'm going to tell Yamcha that it's over. I don't want to do something like this again. He's unsuspecting. He doesn't deserve it.  
  
So, with this matter in mind, Janice returned her new home; Microsoft Corp. (I couldn't think of another company that could rival Capsule Corp. Let's just pretend that these two are the top two competing companies; computers vs. everything else...lol) She entered Yamcha's office and he greeted her with a smile. She returned his smile but said, "We need to talk."  
  
"About what? He doesn't suspect anything does he? " Yamcha replied in a worried tone.  
  
Janice sat down and began her story.  
  
"When I arrived at CC, Vegeta was lying unconscious against the kitchen wall. His skull had a minor fracture; I assume Bulma had lost her temper. I brought him to the Med. Wing, took care of his injury, but didn't give him anything for the pain. He was suffering so badly! Yamcha..I can't do this anymore. "  
  
"Yes you can! If you love me you can." said Yamcha in a begging manner.  
  
This reaction gave Janice the strength to do the right thing.  
  
"No, love has nothing to do with it."  
  
"Well, what if he did deserve it?"  
  
"But he didn't.he doesn't!"  
  
"Turn around and face the screen that hangs behind you. Watch how much he 'doesn't' deserve it. "  
  
What appeared on the screen were the events of the previous night; from Vegeta waking up after the poisoning, till the morning with Bulma. Janice was horrified and angry. He shouldn't be getting over her so quickly, even if did suspect something!  
  
"All right. I'll continue paining him, I'll even enjoy it. And when he dies..I'll laugh!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
How was that everyone?? Good enough? Hope I see some reviews soon! Bu Bye!  
  
%The Executioner% 


	5. The maniac

So sorry that this chapter is late. You know how it is with summer vacation; plus I just moved in to a new place and I'm painting so if you will excuse me, I would be grateful for it. Well, okay then hope you enjoy and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! *.* oh yeah, and if perhaps you like stories other than DBZ Vegeta and Bulma romances, then perhaps you could check out my other story which is pretty okay. It's called New York and France. Okay well, enjoy this marvelous chapter!!!!   
  
Thanks to my two betta readers: Julia Katz and Bree1213!!  
  
By staring out of his window, He could see the built figure of a woman in the distance. The sky was close to black, even though the hour was approaching five in the evening. All at once it was raining with thunder, and lightning, but the woman was walking at a slow steadily pace. It wasn't before she almost reached the door than he discovered that it was his Janice. But no, it wasn't HIS Janice anymore. She had tried to poison him; she didn't care about him. He needed to seek out the protection of someone, but the name was forgotten. A knock pounded onto the door. He went over to open it, and saw that she had been crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry darling; I never meant to poison you. It was HER who made me do it. She wants you dead, she hates you!" A sob escaped her throat, and Vegeta finally remembered that she would be cold.  
  
"Oh Jan! Come in! I forgive you a million times. Just come in, and we can talk more about this."  
  
She looked up with a slight desperate smile, and her eyes filled with hope at the thought that what had passed would not be held against her. Then as suddenly as the storm had appeared, her demeanor changed. Her face became one of hate and resentment.   
  
"NEVER!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "You betrayed me! You slept with the enemy! I only felt hurt and you ran away and fucked every single female that crossed your path! You're nothing more than a fucked up whore who helps sluts gets rid of their hormone problems! I SAW you with her! And with other women! I hate you Vegeta!"   
  
She then started to fade away, but before even her voice became nothingness, Vegeta heard her last words of resentment;   
  
"Morphine won't help you with the pain that is to come..."   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!!!" Vegeta cried from the pain of his dreams and that of his injury's. Even Burma's rough training couldn't stop the scream from penetrating into her ears. She finally resolved to go see if he was all right. Having fixed the gravity chamber herself, she had no need to help the pitiful human. When she reached the medical wing, she found that the parents of her playboy had beaten her to it. They were injecting morphine into his vein. Almost instantly, the whimpering that had replaced the screaming stopped. Not exactly pleased that he had been injured so badly by her hand, she left to go grab stuff to eat in the kitchen.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
(AN: I'm not too sure if "Jock Briefs" is Bulma's dad's real name, 'cause in one fic that I read his name was Jock. So I'm gonna use that name and I'm giving credit to Ronin, the author of Danger in the Horizon… since he/she invented it….ok then lol )  
  
"Jock, do you think he's going to be all right? I mean, that's a serious head injury there…" Asked Victoria Briefs (I wanted her to have a real name, but I also wanted it to relate to underwear, so I thought, what could be better than Victoria's Secret? lol) in a worse than desperate manner.   
  
"I think he has a 70% chance of surviving. If luck is on our side, he'll be fine." In a calm voice, added, "We both know who is capable of this. We also know that she wouldn't even have blinked had it happened that he died. I will demand that she leaves immediately."  
  
"But Jock! At least she amended by tending to his wounds! And-"  
  
"And conveniently forgot to eliminate his pain by giving him some morphine."  
  
"But she might not have known what morphine was! You can't put her out on the streets, she has no where else to go!"  
  
Their conversation was cut short by a voice speaking; "Is he all right? He's not going to die is he?"  
  
Taken by surprise, there was a stunned silence.  
  
"No my dear, most likely not. Were you here when this happen? Are you the one who bandaged him up?" replied Dr. Briefs. Immediately, suspicions were turned onto Janice, for she also had the strength to do this.  
  
"No, I had come to spend some time with Vegeta, when I found him in the kitchen. His head was all bloody and I washed it up. There were no senzu beans that I could give him, and pardon me, I didn't even think of using morphine." She bent her head in shame, and forced some tears to escape her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean to put him in any pain! I- I just."  
  
"We understand dear. were worried too." Victoria approached to console her hopefully daughter-in-law to-be. "There, there. We don't blame you at all!" With that said she shot her husband a look. Sighing, he silently agreed, and also said that he did not blame her in the least. Still, she had not been in the same room as Vegeta to care for him as a nurse and that was suspicious. Though she had no motive to harm him, he thought that if she was to be given a chance, Bulma would also receive the benefit of the doubt.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Having heard her named mentioned, Bulma had stopped in the hall to better hear what the parents were saying. She also heard when Janice had entered the conversation; she hoped that the father, being the only one with sense between the two parents would be slightly suspicious. She continued back to her room once she started hearing footsteps approaching the stairs to go to bed. It was then that she noticed that only two pairs of feet were walking. Alarmed, Bulma made her way back to the med wing to make sure no one was up to no good.   
  
Upon entering the room, she saw that it was only the mother who had stayed to care for her son. That was cute. Victoria was sitting in a chair and her head was resting on the bed. Observing the two, she found no family resemblance, but who cared? Maybe Vegeta was adopted. Just then, Janice returned to the room. Seeing that the room was a bit crowded, Janice hesitated to enter.   
  
"I just wanted to check on him. I didn't want him to be alone; I thought Vicky was going to come upstairs." Directing this statement towards Bulma.   
  
"You lie."  
  
Startled and putting up her guard, Janice replied; "Surely not. I wouldn't lie! I love Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma snorted in a most un-lady like manner (not that snorting is elegant lol) for a princess. "About as much as I love this planet. Seriously, your acting skills are horrible."  
  
Janice attempted to punch her but was blocked just as soon. Instead the punch was returned to herself at full force. Janice then fell, but stayed there to prevent herself from further injury. Bulma was not fooled.  
  
"Tell whoever you're working for, that if I am ever to see him, that the pain that you're in now will be incomparable to the one he will be in. He is a he, am I right?"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've already been; it's quite boring really."  
  
With that she walked over to Vegeta, kissed him and walked away. Or, that was what Janice saw; Bulma had actually shared some life force with him during the kiss. She wanted to talk with him; it was her turn to pay up. She was Saiyan after all, and Saiyans always kept their word. 


End file.
